


The littlest Queen

by cutenoodle2



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Lilith being an awkward caregiver
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutenoodle2/pseuds/cutenoodle2
Summary: Sabrina really is young to be ruling Hell. Only one person or demon knows how young she really is. It all started after the Greendale 13 came and went.I take prompts
Relationships: Sabrina Spellman & Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will be writing as I go along. Drabble style.
> 
> I will also be taking prompts.

For Sabrina, it all started after the Greendale 13. She couldn't sleep. Until one night her thumb made it into her mouth and started sucking. It made her feel safe, something she hasn't felt in a long time. And now, she can sleep. After the first time, she kept at it at night. It became a nightly thing. 

Then one night Sabrina found a paci on her dresser with a drawing of a bat on it and the wings moved up and down. Sabrina instantly loved it but wondered where it came from.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lilith."

"Dark Lord. What are you doing here"? Lilith said.

"I have another job for you to do

"But Dark Lord I.."

"I need you to watch over Sabrina. She is different. It's something the mother of demons should be able to do."

"Different. Different how"?

"Her duality is causing problems. She is not as mature as her age would suggest".

WOOSH  
He was gone.

"Different" Lilith mumbled.

Lilith waved her hand in front of the mirror. In the mirror showed Sabrina sleeping with her thumb in her mouth.

"Oh Sabrina" Lilith sighed.

"Your thumb will prune if you keep this up".


	3. Chapter 3

What a lot of people don't know is that being 16 and a witch is like being a toddler. Zelda was born in the 13 hundreds (true fact) witch makes her around 700 years old and she has barely reached middle age. Sabrina is a half witch and as the only half witch, she is unique. Half of her grows up, like her body, but the other half, her mind, is struggling to keep up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone want to do the math. Like based on Zelda's age, Prudence would have to be over 100 years old as she is a full witch.....I confuse myself.


	4. Chapter 4

"Curse you Dark Lord. I may be the mother of demons but I never mothered the demons. They are demons. They do what they want. What do human children like?"

"Karin"! Lilith called out

A demonic little girl appeared in flames. " Yes mother"?

"What do you like to play with?" Lilith asked.

"My doll made from human flesh. I tell her all about my day and we just love to climb the trees in the forest and pelt the other demon kids with bones and rocks".

"Karin, one day how would you like a play date with the princess of Hell?" Lilith asked.

"There's a princess of hell?! Eeeek! We could torment souls and the demon boys together!

"You may go now Karin." Lilith said.  
Karin left giggling in excitement.

"A doll that Sabrina can talk to...a way to listen in, to see what she needs and wants.

CAW CAW

"I know Stolas. I will have to confront her eventually, but I want her to come to me of her own free will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The doll was based on an old doll called baby secret. You pulled a tab on the doll and it would whisper to you saying "can you tell me a secret". Very creepy doll.


	5. Chapter 5

A week later, Sabrina found a pretty porcelain doll on her bed. She named her Abby. Most days Sabrina would brush her hair and dress her up in new clothes she made and talk to her. What Sabrina doesn't know is that the doll has a spell on it. Lilith can hear Sabrina clear as day.

Day 1-  
"I don't understand it Abby. I was at the park the other day and I heard a kid talk about the zoo and the animals there and I want to go. So I did. But it didn't feel right. Something was missing. I don't know what. I went to the gift shop and I saw coloring books and I want to color."

\--Lilith--

"The zoo...I suppose I can take Sabrina to the Riverdale zoo and when she is ready I can take her to see the hellhounds in Hell. And coloring, I mean black is the best color".

Day 2-  
"How do you like your tea Abby? I wish Theo and Roz were having a tea party with us but I don't think they would understand. I doubt even Lilith would understand. Don't look at me like that Abby. Lilith is the mother of demons. Can you really see her at a tea party?....sure she's a mother, but she's not mine...no matter how much I want that to be true."

\--Lilith--

"Well that's new Stolas".

CAW

" She might be ready to talk soon".

Day 3-  
"Abby come on! Paw Patrol is on!"

\--Lilith--

"Oh Heaven! What is this shit?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want prompts from all you people

"That's it! I need to see Lilith. Maybe she knows what's going on" Sabrina said to herself. \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK 

"Sabrina what are you doing here?" Lilith asked.

"I have some questions about me". Sabrina said.

"Well do come on in then" Lilith said as she motioned Sabrina inside the house.

"So you said you had some questions Sabrina." Lilith said.

"I don't feel like me. Like I feel like a younger me."

"That's not a question Sabrina but I do have answers." Lilith said.

"To put it simply, your witch half ages differently than your mortal half. Your witch half is that of a little girl but your mortal half is that of a teenager." Lilith said as she conjured Sabrina's paci. "You don't have to worry so much. When you need time to let go and be your little self, well, I will be here. I am who you need me to be". Lilith said. "I just want a mommy, I've never had one". Sabrina said with a small voice. 'Curse you dark lord' Lilith thought. "You may call me what ever you want. If you want a mommy then I shall be your mommy." Lilith said as she placed the paci in Sabrina's mouth.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please send me prompts because i am running out of ideas

it was the middle of the night when Sabrina woke up sweating and panting. 'what a fucking nightmare' Sabrina thought. She then noticed her bottom felt unusualy warm so she looked to see what it was. 'shit. No no no no no no. this can't be happening to her. she wet the bed. Feeling scared and overwelmed, Sabrina telaported to Lilith's house.

"Mommy!" Sabina cried out.

Lilith was fast asleep when she heard a cry. 

"Sabrina what's wrong", Lilith asked.

"I....I....wet the bed", Sabrina said as she cried.

'And here I thought someone died' thought Lilith.

"Sabrina it will be ok. Go to the bathroom and clean up and put on a pair of these." Lilith said as she conjured up a pair of pull-ups.

"Ok" Sabrina said slowly as she headed to the bathroom.

Wile Sabrina was in the bathroom, Lilith wondered again what the dark lord was thinking, putting her in charge of Sabrina. She has absolutly no idea how to "raise Sabrina" or anyone or thing.

As Sabrina was putting on the pull-up she felt safer knowing that she wont mess up her bed again.

"Sabrina I want you to ware one of these at every bedtime so this doesn't happen again alright" Lilith said.

"Alright" Sabrina replied.


End file.
